Talk:Hiruzen Sarutobi
This edit could use some cleanup. It's overly fanatic and contains POV. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:03 (UTC) What is wrong with the article...? something is defenetly wrong with this article... could someone clean this up. To whoever cleaned it up... thank you My recent edits I changed a couple of things to the page which I'll explain here. *I changed every mention of Sarutobi being the Third Hokage's surname to it being his old name. The reason is two-fold. First, there is strong evidence of Sarutobi being the Third's given (and likely only) name and not his surname. Second, the Hokage title works the same as, for instance, the stage names of Kabuki actors. In other words, Hokage is not so much a title as it is an actual name all but replacing his old name. In fact, either the first or the second databook literally calls Sarutobi the Third's "old name". *I changed the kanji for his nickname (猿) to the katakana サル. This is how his nickname is written in the manga. Also, it is only the Second Hokage that calls him Saru. The First Holage simply calls him Sarutobi. *I removed the mention of , since it isn't named in either the manga, or the databooks, nor is it ever explained how it works. If anybody has a source that does give this information, please mention it. --ShounenSuki 16:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of the Third Hokage's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:33, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Wow, a lot of first names have been revealed since I last came to Narutopedia. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 11:01, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I read Naruto Manga since the first chapter, and till now (Cap. 423) none was revelated about the first name of Sarutobi, so I don't believe that this is your real name (the same for Raiga who is considered a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist only in anime, but he don't appear in manga). --Brunoy Anastasiya Seryozhenko (Talk) 05:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::You don't have to believe it. But it's right.--TheUltimate3 05:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) When? When and where was theird and second hokages first name revealed?Saimaroimaru 15:07, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : Third databook. Jacce 15:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Name? When did we ever learn that his name was Hiruzen? I have never heard of this before. :Please read the talkpage before you post. Both of the sections above the one you posted say where his name was released. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 12, 2008 @ 01:22 (UTC) Earth natured or fire natured? the third hokage hiruzen can use both earth and fire style jutsus. even though he can use two elements, which element is his chakra naturally lean to. i believe it is earth natured because he uses more earth style jutsus than fire ones. By JohnnyB317 Feb Friday 13, 2009 :We simply do not know. It was never stated. Also, at least in the manga, he uses both Fire Release and Earth Release once. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) refer to him as sarutobi seeing as he is always referred to as "sarutobi" shoudnt the article refer to kim as sarutobi, not "hiruzen"Hollow Flash (talk) 23:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : We refer to Naruto with Naruto, don't we? Would be strange to suddenly refer to somebody else with their surname, although that's what the characters normally say. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::We do refer to Might Guy as Guy though. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 20, 2009 @ 00:41 (UTC) That is his stage name not his real name.Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 23:18, 21 July 2009 (UTC) If the databooks, artbooks, and almost all sources are correct, Might Guy is is real name. And by the titans don't use that "Hey word on the streets" thing again.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) in the bleach wiki they sometimes refer to characters by their surname as well as their given, in the Kisuke Urahara article they refer to him as "Urahara" as well as "Kisuke"Hollow Flash (talk) 13:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Much less confusing if we keep to one name, though. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 13:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :The third databook (which revealed the Third Hokage's given name) seems to prefer "Hiruzen," in parallel with practically all other characters' names. Might Guy and Rock Lee seem to be exceptions and it could very well be that Might and Rock are something like nicknames. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) just because the databook refers to him as hiruzen, the manga refers to him as sarutobi, the manga is a primary source The.. databook is at least just as important as the manga. It contains much more, and much more accurate information than what the manga does. Also, sign your comments, please. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) sarutobi's label there is no reference in this article to Sandaime being hailed as "the god of the shinobi". Orochimaru said that during their battle,in the manga- chapter 121 page 03. you may be right but in the naruto arena mission for the 3rd hokage it says god of shinobi and for the second and first hokage it says the resurection of the second i resrurection of the first these say the time when orochimaru revived the former kages with his jutsu Sartorias (talk) 18:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Young Sarutobi Images. Someone needs to post the images of Hiruzen from Naruto Shippuden 127 and 128, and having images soley from Part I is not always a good thing in my opinion. Showing an image of Young Hiruzen under the abilities section or anywhere swould be rather brilliant :)--Bartallen2 (talk) 11:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll get on it in a bit...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Done..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) original design i have a picture of the original design of sarutobi... if you think it will be a good contribution to the wiki let me know --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Unnamed Collaboration Jutsu Can somebody make a page about the collaboration attack in the begin of the battle with Orochimaru. Kakuzu has his Katon/Futon collaboration jutsu even if it was unnamed and without the exact techs named, so there is no reason not. So can someone please do it. I Don't know how really.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 02:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan more hype In chapter 140 page 04, Kabuto sais that "it is said" that Hiruzen was the strongest of the 5 Kages although we cant conclude that it referce to the Kages from the last chapters (maybe only to onoki).